The use of electronic devices has become commonplace in modern society. Electronic devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Electronic devices that are commonly used include computing devices, such as personal computers or laptops. Other electronic devices commonly used include cellular phones, smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants, tablet devices, netbooks, e-readers, Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) units, etc. Consumers have become dependent upon electronic devices and have come to expect increased functionality.
Wearable computers, or small computer devices to be worn on a human body, such as watches, glasses, smart shoes, etc., are becoming increasingly popular. However, the majority of such computers still exist as accessories of smartphones rather than standalone devices. There are several technical issues that must be addressed for wearable computers to enable them to be used as mainstream standalone devices. Such issues include short battery life, limited network connectivity and small display space, among other technical issues.
Cumbersomeness of entering text is considered to be one of the biggest problems for wearable computers. Unlike smartphones or tablet devices, wearable computers in general do not have a sufficient space or even no space to display a keypad or keyboard large enough for users to operate comfortably to enter text using fingers. As can be seen from this discussion, systems and methods that improve text entry for wearable computers may be beneficial.